Unforgettable
by TheDarkEclipse
Summary: Axel and Roxas were roommates and were living at Roxas' little sister's house. Their best friend Xion's birthday is coming up in a week, but when the party finally came; things all went wrong. AkuRoku
1. Prologue

_**Prologue;**_

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty that snores like a elephant!"

Loud much? Trying to sleep here.

"I said, wake the fuck up!"

Ahh! Axel had pulled me out of bed onto the cold floor. It was freezing that morning, and it just made me colder.

"The hell?" I screamed.

"Hey, the elephant snoring princess is up. Come on, food's ready." He implied as he went downstairs. I followed slightly still rubbing my eyes, and rubbing my hair to fix it a bit. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, like my roommate Axel said, my name's Roxas and I'm just your average dude. I live in a little house where my sister Namine lives and my roommate, Axel stays. Cause of him, my life is anything but ordinary. I go to Oblivion University, where I'm currently a studying to becoming a cop, just a month left till I'm done!

Axel, my roommate, has a very laid-back, "go with the flow" outlook on many things. At times he showed his very kind and heartful side. But, at other times he showed his coldness, unforgiving, and merciless side to people he disliked or wasn't in the mood to see. He was different from everybody else, his attitude changes a lot.

"Roxy, aren't you excited?" the spunky redhead yelled, talking with his mouthful.

"Excited for what?" I said in confusion. I just woke up, what do you expect?

"Xion's 18th birthday party!" the excited male had said putting food all over the table as he chewed.

Before I could say anything my little sister steps up and speaks to Axel having her hands on his hips. Her name was Namine, she hated messes. She has long blonde hair that hangs over her right shoulder, she had pretty blue eyes, and was wearing a light blue tank top that had a little heart on right breast side of the shirt and a cute little miniskirt that was dark blue.

"Axel, you know how I hate messes. Please pick it up?" she asked nicely like the good girl she was.

"Nahh, I'm good." the stubborn hot head was in for a bitch session with my little sister. I couldn't bare to watch, but I looked anyway to see what Axel had on his shoulders now.

You could actually see Namine's face turn alittle bit red, as she puffed up her face at my roommate putting her hands on her waist again. She sighed deeply knowing she couldn't be mean, putting her arms down by her sides "Whatever Axel."

As she walked away she turned her head towards the red head she started to dislike, "Just watch your back." given him the death glare she walked out of the room.

As I watched her leave I continued to think why she didn't do nothing, it wasn't like her to respond like that. I looked back over at the male just smiling at me, then he winked. I blushed slightly as my face turned a little red from what he had did.

"I almost forgot about her party." I said a little bit upset. I almost forgot my best friend's birthday! What kind of friend am I? I continued to munch on my froot loops.

"It's going to be awesome! Come on, you have to be as excited and siked as I am."

"I'm very siked, but I almost forgot her birthday! I feel bad."

"Hey, don't sweat it. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be in bed." Axel laughed then gave me a comforting smile that made me feel better, I started feeling a bit hot and my face turned red.

Axel scooted closer to me after he saw my red face, my heart started to beat fast as he blew warm air onto my skin. It drove me crazy, Axel had been my roommate for over 2 years now and I've liked him ever since the start but I would never tell him how I truly felt. I still remember when my first roommate left, and remembered the first words Axel said to me as he walked in the door. 'Hey I'm Axel, I'm your new roommate. Got it memorized? Your cute, We'll be the best of friends I just know it.' I had started staring into space.

Axel snapped his fingers in front of my face, having a sly grin on his lips he laughed. "Day dreaming about me again Roxy, your too cute." He teased me, when I finally realized what he said my face flushed red. I didn't know what to say, how did he know what I was thinking?

I stuttered, "N-no! I wasn't thinking of you! I was thinking of Xion's party." looking away with embarrassment written all over my face.

"You know you want me babe, why don't you come and get me?" Axel continued to tease me.

I was so attempted to, the way he said the words that came out of his mouth made me melt. I shook my head and said proudly, "Keep dreaming Axel."

We both laughed at our own expense.

Later that day after we fixed ourselves, we went outside to feel the sunshine on our faces. I love the wind brushing up against my skin, how it would whisper into my ear telling me the secrets of their journeys. Smelling the air of pine trees, and flowers everywhere around me. I was wearing a white shirt with my favorite black and white checked jeans with the chains on the sides.

I then took a gaze at the male next to me, he had his eyes closed and his hands were inside his pockets. He looked as if he was listening to what the wind had to say to him, he was wearing a black tank with his black chained jeans with red flames on the side. He looked so cute; seeing the wind go through his red spiked hair, let me breathless within his amazing charm.

"Hey Axel,"

He looked at me in awe, "Hmmm?"

"Wanna take a picture with me?" I asked with a smile upon my face, sure me and axel had a bunch of pictures but this one was going to be special.

Axel opened a eye and looked at me smiling, "Why not."

I go back inside the house to get the camera, after I found it I went back outside and took a couple of pictures with Axel making funny faces. I loved the moment, just being with his, acting silly, being ourselves.

After Axel saw the pictures he laughed "I love them, mostly cause you're in it." I blushed, he always knew how to make me blush.

"Come on Roxas, we have to go and buy Xion a present."

Xion's party. I continued to think about it, usually her birthday's were full of fun and laughter. But, I had the strangest feeling something bad was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 1 Day One

Chapter 1: Day One;

As the sun rises bigger, all I saw was endless miles of light blue sky. It felt like spring, when it was really fall. The wind blows through the fields making it look like the grass was moving in a wave a sound or like an ocean. Seeing the birds in the air soar through the sky, living their life's to the fullest made me grow jealous of the birds. They could see over everybody, they could leave home to go to the farthest of places, from New York to Alaska. I grew to hate things that flew, knowing I'll never get the chance at that.

I was walking beside Axel, he was dressed up in his uniform for work that day. He was wearing a red collared shirt with a little yellow arched 'M' on the right chest side pocket, black pants with his hands in his pockets. He was even wearing his uniform hat which was red with a big yellow arched 'M' in the front, he looked absolutely adorable. I bet you all know where he works by now after describing so much about his uniform. Okay, if you still don't know he works at McDonald's!

For some people it may be a turn off, knowing that a guy you like works at some fast food restaurant. But, after seeing Axel in his uniform and how good it looked on him, I'd say it was a turn ON.

"Roxy?"

I finally snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the male as I heard his voice calling my name, having both hands behind my back locked together resting my head on them.

"What's up, Axel?" I asked.

My roommate looked down at the concrete floor as he still has his hands in his pockets. I knew something was bugging him.

"I got a call from my mom yesterday, saying that.." he paused and stopped in his tracks, I stood beside him really concerned. Then he whispered, "My baby brother's dead." my heart broke after seeing some tears run down his cheek. This was the first time in a long while, I've seen him cry.

I turned to get in front of him, and gave him the biggest hug ever as he cried on my shoulder. My heart gets heavy after feeling his pain, I could feel his heart go slower as he cried, I felt terrible. Axel had put his arms around me holding me tightly around my waist, I smiled and patted his back.

"It's okay Axel just let it all out, no matter what I'll always be here for you." Axel was a softie if you really knew him, he never showed it to others. He didn't trust anybody with his secrets other than Xion, and me. As he sniffled, my heart continued to swell. Heh, it's funny. I felt like I was bonding with Axel, kind of like the people in Avatar do with their hair; except they have sex with their hair, and— I lost my point. But, we were bonding!

I enjoyed every minute of it while it lasted; Axel pulled away smiling, putting his forehead against mine while looking into my blue eyes. I gazed back at the male's sparkling emerald eyes, and knew I was in love. I wiped away his tears still gazing into his eyes.

"Thank you Roxas."

Before I knew it Axel turned me around and set me on the wall of the building that was behind us, having his right hand on the wall and his left hand on his waist he continues looking straight into my eyes. I looked up at the hot head as he gave me 'the charm' face. He had then leaned into what I thought was going to be a kiss. I was melting inside at the thought of it, and lean a bit forward.

We were just inches apart from each other's lips, the intensity grew more by the second. Axel blew warm air on my lips then licked them. As he backs away he chuckled, "Oh Roxy. Your face is red."

He teased me again! My face turned bright red from embarrassment, I quickly looked down and yelped "Your such a tease!"

"Hey I'm the best at making you blush. Come on, I'm going to be late for work you know how my boss is!" he started to run not giving it a second thought.

I blinked a couple times and had followed Axel. His boss at McDonald's wasn't someone you wanted to be friends with or get her to the point of being a bitch. His boss was a chick though, you say 'How bad could this chick be?' you don't know until you meet the queen of all the bitches. Her name, was Larxene.

We finally made it to our destination a little out of breath but once we came in the doors, the other employee's said hey with enthusiasm.

There was 6 people working there including Axel, 1 for drive through, 1 for register, 3 for cooking and wrapping the meals, and one to clean. This McDonald's usually wasn't busy.

At the drive through window was Luxord; a man of cards, he loved to play poker. He had blonde hair, a blonde goatee, and 3 piercings in his left ear. He had been working at McDonald's a little over 3 months now. I wonder how he could survive this place!

The 3 workers that were making the food was a dreadlocked black haired side burned man, an auburn color haired man that had his hair slicked back into a rather odd, messy spikes. Lastly, there was a girl that worked there with all the guys, she had red hair and it was in a ponytail.

And there was also this other chick, she had platinum blonde hair that hung in a ponytail as well, it was layered a bit as it swooshed around as she moved. She picked up the trash in the containers and went outside to throw them away.

"Hey guys, who's the new chick?" I asked.

Axel went behind the counter to get to the register, he worked their most of the time. Why was I there? I have nothing better to do at home. Don't judge me.

"Who the blonde? Yeah, she started a week ago. Her name's Vexen, she's Marluxia's girlfriend." Axel said as he leaned up on the counter.

"Heh, I never thought I'd see the day when Marluxia get's a girlfriend." Everyone working laughed.

Finally rush hour came, and a few customers started coming in, but before then I would just sit at a table and stare at Axel. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, every time he looked at me I would quickly look somewhere else. Its corny, but I don't give a damn. I'm in love.

This girl with bluenette hair comes in the McDonalds and enters the door, she looked very familiar to me but I didn't talk to her I just watched her walk up to the register.

"Welcome to McDonalds, How may I help you?" Axel asked nicely with a caring tone and a smile on his face. He was always nice to customers.

"Uhmm, May I have a double cheese burger plain ketchup only?" the blue haired women that looked like she was in her mid 20's had asked.

Axel looks down at the pad and punches down her order, "Anything else ma'am?"

She nods side to side notifying him that she was done, she had a smile on her face as she looked at Axel.

The black deadlocked haired male looks at the screen and announces to the others what to make.

"Your total's $2," Axel took another look at the female, smiled and continued "you should give me your number." He winked at the bluenette, while she was giving him her money, looking up at the red head.

"Heh, maybe next time." She had winked at him, while Axel gave her the meal. I puffed my face a bit, I had gotten so jealous. I didn't want Axel falling for his girl now, she looked like a freaking whore.

I watched the girl as she goes to sit down and eat her sandwich, but as she opened her wrapper she had looked inside her burger for some reason. I thought it was weird, I mean who looks inside their burgers? I don't.

The bluenette scoffs in disgust and walks back to the counter where Axel was chilling talking to one of the employee's. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" she said angrily.

"Hey sweet thing, what are you talking about?" he put his forearms on the counted interested to hear what she had to say.

She had showed him a item you could actually see the anger in her eyes, "Do you know what this is? Why was there a freaking condom in my sandwich?"

Axel looked and laughed his butt off at the sight. "We serve billions and billions of people; You can never be too careful."

In disgust, the bluenette leaves the restaurant as fast as she could, throwing the burger in the trash and busting through the doors. It was silent, but Axel had laughed out of the silence. He was tearing up! It was so funny!

"Oh god!" Axel said continuing to laugh more and more by the minute as everyone looked at him. I stared at him in amazement and said to myself 'That's my Axel.'


End file.
